


они сжигают китов

by Sorrge



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrge/pseuds/Sorrge
Summary: От Автора: драббл вдохновленный трейлером Dishonored 2, потому что я увидела ветряные мельницы на Серконосе и типа эй! они больше не используют ворвань - что случилось с китами??
Kudos: 1





	они сжигают китов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [they are burning the whales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685310) by [naruhoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruhoe/pseuds/naruhoe). 



Они сжигают китов.

Киты появляются все реже, уловы с каждым разом все меньше. Почти детеныши, им даже двух лет нет.

Они сжигают китов. Ученые ищут другой способ сохранить свою драгоценную Империю. Другой источник топлива, чтобы огонь горел, а лампы светились. То, что построило их Империю теперь только ускоряет ее падение.

Они сжигают китов.

Цена на ворвань взлетела до небес. Экономика в плохом состоянии, в лучшем случае нестабильная. Возможно, "изменчивая" более подходящее слово. Два года назад почти поднялся бунт из-за партии ворвани. Люди беспокоятся.

Они сжигают китов.

Корво волнуется за Эмили. Он хочет, чтобы ее правление было светлым, но даже года не прошло как возникла эта проблема. Не так чтобы сильно неожиданно, конечно. Умные люди, такие как Соколов и Пьеро, говорили об этом годами. Ему стоило прислушаться.

Они сжигают китов.

Уловы очень редки. Только один корабль из, возможно, сотни, привозит кита, и между экипажами часто вспыхивают ожесточенные бои. Только богачи могут позволить себе купить драгоценную, светящуюся жидкость, и даже им приходится ограничивать время света ночью.

Они сжигают китов.

Острова изменились. Дым поднимается от костров - представьте только. Костров. Люди сжигают деревья. Торговля древесиной значительно расцвела, принося хоть немного стабильности в экономику.

Они сжигают китов.

Ученые работают до поздней ночи, пытаясь найти альтернативу. Корво знает, что это не для блага Островов. Они хотят, чтобы их запомнили как тех, кто нашел решение, тех, кто сделал искалеченную Империю великой снова. Он не доверяет их жеманным лицам, той спеси, которую они показывают перед Императрицей. Но опять-таки, Корво не верит никому.

Киты ушли.

Чужой знает, что в этих водах больше нет левиафанов. Нет больше великих существ, певших песни огромной, золотой луне над волнами. Он улыбается, наблюдая, как последние корабли прочесывают море, поскольку знает, что это напрасно. Он знает, что больше в этих водах нет китов. Ни одного, только похороненные в грязи полированные кусочки кости, поющие песни о временах, когда киты все еще пели.


End file.
